Les Miserables: Javert's Final Battle
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: THE SEQUEL TO JEAN'S CONFRONTATION! :D This is all clean of slash and any of that but is still an interesting tale! Rated M for cursing just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

SECOND PART! =D

* * *

Javert stood there, in front of the jury. The years had been long and hard. It tested him in ways he had never dreamed of before this took place.

But he made it. He didn't know how, he just did.

Now, here he stood in the court, as the judge came to a decision.

Sentenced to death, that's what his verdict was upon him first arriving here 5 or so years ago.

He shouldn't even be standing up here, for a second trial. He should have already met his death. However, he and the law had come to an agreement, if it was allowed by the judge... A plea bargain. A second chance.

These past 5 years, all Javert has heard of the man he once 'loved' was that he left. He could not be found. The law had come to the conclusion the convict had fled this town and moved onto another. No surprise. Jean was cunning and clever. Far too clever for them.

Javert took the news and struck a deal with his once fellow lawmen.

If he was to be set free, he would track Jean down, with them following behind. He would see to the man's capture, or his death.

There was no other way to gain what he wanted.

Would he freeze up and second guess his deal once he caught sight of Jean, would all the feelings he's suppressed all these years come rushing back? Javert doubted so. He doubted he had any sort of emotion left in his heart for that man.

In the long run, Jean was why he lost his rank and was reduced to such scum. The more Javert dwelt on that the past few years, the more his resentment grew.

He once told himself it was out of protection. That he couldn't allow Jean to be caught and killed. That lie was over now.

He stood there, with vengeance towards the former mayor on his mind.

The glare he unknowingly had on the judge was that of a grudge.

His teeth were clenched tight, and his gloved hands in fists.

Proving himself once more was the only thing that mattered. If he did not, his freedom would once again be claimed by them. The deal would be broken and his days would be numbered.

"Javert." Suddenly the judge's voice called.

For a brief moment, the tension faded. Javert's attention focused on the man that addressed him in a more listening manner.

"I will grant you your freedom, without parole and your rank as an officer once more, on one condition." The judge started.

"Yes, anything. To serve the law has been my duty from the start. I was foolish to let a petty man bring me astray... To make me lose sight of who I was and where I belonged." Javert replied.

"Right. I entrust you will not allow such a thing to happen this time, will you Inspector?" The judge asked.

"No Misuer. I won't. There is only one thing I must do, I cannot fail at it. It is him, or it is me. I won't allow it to be me." Javert answered. "I swear by it." He added.

"Your mission is simple. You will find the fugitive Jean Valjean and you will bring him back to me; dead or alive. If you fail to do so, your sentence will be revoked and it will be your life we take in exchange." The judge stated.

"I understand." Javert replied, unfazed. "I won't fail the law again. A second time will not be acceptable." It was not like he had anything else now but to follow the law. Even if he had anything left within him for the man he was to hunt again; Jean would never allow him to turn around and come back.

Jean was surely fed up with him and he would never forgive. And that was another reason as to why Javert let go of his feelings. What good would they do him? The past was the past. There was no turning back now.

"Then I hereby give you back your freedom. Do not let it go to waste." The judge ruled, with a bang of his hammer echoing throughout the room.

Javert gave a nod and a mutter of thanks as he turned to make his leave.

"Inspector." One of the officers that were standing to the side called.

Javert turned his head, giving a questionable glance back to the man.

"Your sword." The man said, holding out the sheathed weapon.

"Right, of course..." Javert took hold of the sword, without further word.

The same he had before, Javert assumed. No matter. New or not, he had a sense of power back flowing through him, mixing with his emotions of revenge.

One order. That is all to win back his life. To live as he once did. All he was to do would be to kill Jean. There would be nothing to that, aside from finding him...

But even that would be not much of a challenge. Javert was just as skilled in tracking as he was anything else. Without him, Jean would've never been found in the first place. That's how he figured at least. The other officers' were simply just not as good as he was.

"A new horse is awaiting you outside." The lower ranked officer put in again, breaking the cold stare Javert had on the dark cased sword.

Javert gave a slight nod, before making his way out.

Outside, stood a white horse tied to the post. The sight made Javert grimace slight. A white horse? Such a color didn't much suit him.

Call him going overboard but, it just wasn't something to match his personality. He was going to hunt and kill, not rescue. This creature belonged to a knight in shining armor going after a princess and a dragon to slay. Not the likes of a heartless man with only one intention.

It would have to do however.

"So they let you out after all, huh Javert?" Suddenly a familiar voice called. Not of which Javert wished to hear entirely.

He turned his head, overlooking his shoulder to catch the sight of the man who had put him in jail in the first place.

"That's Inspector Javert to you." Javert answered, keeping his stare on the younger.

"What? No way! It can't be, they can't just let you go free and allow you back on the force both!" The officer growled.

"That is my final sentence. To do a job you cannot. To find the man that has evaded you all these years.. There is only one who can touch 24601. Only me who's destiny it is to bring him to his death. Did I not say I wouldn't let you claim the glory for his capture?" Javert asked. "The likes of you do not deserve such a thing." He added, his voice letting go to parts of his anger.

"A number chasing after a number! A destiny indeed, 37425!" The officer yelled. "It takes a criminal to catch a criminal, I presume."

Javert's eyes narrowed, and within a second the sword was out of its sheath that was now latched onto his side.

The officer gave a gulp as the pointed edge of shining metal was now pointed towards his throat without even a blink marking the time of speed.

"Refer to me as that again and I will strike even you down! I 'am no longer your prisoner, no longer the dog you kick around. I 'am your leader once more. My orders are yours to follow. It is no longer vice versa. Is that understood?" Javert asked through clenched teeth.

The lower ranked officer gave a low growl of yes.

Javert put his weapon away after. "Know your place, or you'll end up where my target is." He reminded.

"And like you?... Courting a male… As if that was not bad enough, you chose to do so with a thief on the run." The other remarked, quickly.

Javert expected it. This one didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Yet, his need to put the other in line with his fists was not an option. Not unless he wished to blow everything this quickly.

"You know nothing of me and him. He was merely something to pass the time with. I didn't care for him, just what he could give me and you cannot deny that was only a sin by me! Half of the others on the force do so.. They have their little lovers in the dark.. Playing with their soldiers in the shadows of the night… Do not think I don't know." Javert shot back. "Even you. And if you were smart, you would keep that mouth of yours shut… You never know who will tell what." He spoke with calm and ease as he took hold of the horse's saddle, placing a foot in the stirrup after undoing the reins.

"You say you don't care for him, yet you spent that time – time you could've used to take him in – to have your heated affair." The other replied.

Javert chuckled. "I hardly call it heated. To your disbelief, he was innocent in one way… And those who are inexperienced do not make for good lovers.. They expect a fairy tale ending rather than just a little fun.. Of which I would never give. I faked everything in sight of him to gain his trust, just like I said. It worked. I was close, until you showed up and ruined everything I worked so hard for. Shame on you. You could never make for a worthy inspector, unlike me." Javert taunted, as he now sat upon the horse.

"H-how dare you?" The officer growled.

Javert smirked. "Go back with your little school boys and have yourselves a drink. I do not need you or them. I can handle this on my own. At least then I won't have to fear any mistakes."

"And what? Give you the opportunity to find 24601 and the both of you escape our grasps?" The younger asked.

Javert grimaced slightly at the number that was said once more. To hear it from another, he hated that. Call it possessive still but down inside, he felt he was only allowed to use that for Jean, or even to just call the mayor by his first name. He still felt no one had that right but him. Yet, those feelings got shoved aside quickly.

"I only wish to see the fugitive dead. That is all. I'll bring him back. I must. It is he or I and you know I will not allow it to be me." Javert assured. "If you wish to be a part of this, if your heart desires you should; ask around in town would you? Do not over look anything you clearly must have in the past.." He ordered.

"And you, what will the great Javert be doing?" The other questioned with a smart tone.

"I' am going to pay a visit to someone who knew him.. Someone who can be of use to me." Javert answered.

(The other officer: ) "Why can I not come to assist you?"

"Simply because I have already given you my orders." Javert answered, smirking once more.

The other gave a sigh and a growl. "Fine." He groaned. "Go play with your friends, I'll do all the boring work for you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Javert replied, turning the horse around.

No more was spoken between them, as the officer went one way and Javert went his with the sweet taste of fresh air and sunlight hitting against him with every step his horse took.

It felt good to be back out, doing what he done best; rather than being locked in some cage within a dark room with hardly a thing to keep out the harsh wind.

He had to admit, he missed this. He missed the simple feel of his warm outfit against his skin… What it was like to be on a horse… What it was like to take in the sweet smells around, rather than that of decay and God knows what else that he would rather not name.

Yes, this was all missed and was welcomed back with a slight smile on the Inspector's face as he continued on with his quest once more.

* * *

Let me know what you think, yea? =)

Wasn't copying Les Mis on the 5 year sentence to Javert... That was just the number that popped into my head and I thought it was decent enough, lol. Would've been longer but yeah... He promised to kill Jean and thus... That's why the lucky bastard (I don't really mean that my lovely Javert!) is out so early. =P


	2. Chapter 2

Half a day's in and Javert stopped at a large white house. A house that he was directed to by one of the town's people.

Javert stopped on the paved road, taking a look around the place. Could those he was looking for really be here?

For a brief second in time he swore he had the wrong address but as he double checked the piece of notepad paper it matched up.

"No doubt, this is it." Javert took a deep breath, stepping off the horse, taking hold of its reins and leading it over to the hitching post in front of the building.

Afterwards, he made his way towards the door. Several beats of the metal ring hanging out of a lions mouth and he was greeted by not a woman, not a man either; but a small child, no more than 5 he presumed.

Javert stared down at the little human oddly. Never one for kids, not this small. More so that he hasn't seen the face of a child in so long.

The young one had a look of surprise in his eyes, and slight fear.

"Enjolras! What have I told you about answering the door?" Suddenly a stern male's voice called out as the sound of boots clicking against the hardwood floor followed.

The voice held faint familiarity, yet Javert was not quite sure still.

"Enjolras Jean Pointmercy, have I not warned you time and time again, never to answer without I or your mother with you?" The man questioned once more, coming up behind the light brunette and picking him up.

Jean? Javert nearly flinched at the name. Common he knew, but nonetheless it reminded him of the man he chased off.

"Sworry papa." The boy apologized, hugging the male's neck tightly.

The father gave a slight chuckle of it's alright, to never do so again before turning his attention to the officer standing in front of him. "I'm sorry for that." He apologized, unaware of just who it was he stood apologizing to.

"It's quiet alright. Children need to learn, it is for their own safety." Javert replied.

"Thank for your understanding..." The man trailed off before a thought hit him. "Allow me to introduce myself officer... I 'am Marius. Marius Pointmercy. What can I do for you today?" The young male asked with a generous smile.

There was no doubt now. This was definitely the place.

Javert had to take a closer look though of the male that stood before him.

The years have been rough on the man. His once flawless and perfect face was now starting to see its fair share of wrinkles under the eyes and darkening circles.

Javert was close to asking_, "Marius, are you sure?"_

But, giving past interactions with this man, Javert dared not to chance blowing his cover, considering the younger clearly didn't know who he was speaking with.

"I don't suppose you would know anything about a Jean Valjean, would you?" Javert asked.

Marius's eyes widened. "I... I haven't heard of him since this little one was born.." He stated, referring to the boy in his arms. "We haven't seen him in 4 years..." Marius frowned.

"4 years?" Javert questioned. "Has it not been 5?"

"No Misuer. One year had passed and he came to give Enjolras and my wife a visit. That is the last time I saw him... My dearest has been rather worried all this time..." Marius answered with a sigh.

"Can I speak to the misses?" Javert questioned.

"Yes of course, come in and I'll lead you to her." Marius instructed.

Javert listened, making his way through the door that was shut and locked after his entry.

"Follow me." Marius spoke.

"That won't be necessary." Suddenly a female's voice called, as she made her way down the stairs.

"Cosette, my love, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Marius exclaimed.

"Oh please Marius, I'm pregnant; I 'am not dying." The woman chuckled, coming to the last few steps.

"I just don't want any harm to come to you." Marius stated.

Cosette held a soft smile, as she made her way towards the man. "I've done this before dear. There is no harm in getting up to walk a bit." She replied, placing a gentle kiss to the man's cheek.

"That's my wife for you... Fierce and stubborn." Marius laughed, glancing over at Javert.

"She reminds me so much of a man I once knew." The officer stated.

"And who would that be?" Cosette asked, turning her focus on Javert.

The lawman gave a shake of his head. "I'm sorry; I would rather keep that private."

"Cosette, darling, the officer came here to question you. Not to gossip over friendships like you and your friends do." Marius spoke.

"Question me? Of what?" Cosette asked with her eyes slightly wide.

"Jean Valjean. You are aware of him, are you not?" Javert started out.

Cosette gasped. "My father? What has happened to him, is he alright?" She asked in a panic.

"That is what I do not know. I 'am looking for him but I hear he hasn't been seen for a year's time, at least." Javert answered.

"A years' time? We haven't seen him in 4..." Cosette stated.

"He's been evading the law. I've heard tales of the other officers going after him and failing miserably against an old man." Javert answered.

"Good. He has done nothing wrong, they need to give it a rest and let him be in peace. Does he not deserve it after all these years?" Cosette asked.

Javert gave a low sigh, looking down. Did he? Yes... Jean deserved all the freedom in the world...

Javert gave a shake of his head then after. No. It was justice and justice must be served.

"You're here to find him, aren't you? You'll take him in!" Cosette spoke, taking a step backwards.

"No, you don't understand Cosette. You do not know who you are speaking with..." Javert trailed off.

"Who she's speaking with? We have never seen you before in our lives..." Marius put in with a glare on the man.

"Wait..." Cosette stared at the other, adding the image up to a man she once considered like a second father. "Javert?" She asked after a moment.

"JAVERT!?" Marius yelled, as he put down their son. "You were locked up, we read it! You were sentenced to die... What are you doing out!?"

"Give me a moment to explain." Javert stated.

Marius opened his mouth, to speak again. However he was cut off by the woman next to him. "Javert, it's been so long... Won't you come sit?" She asked, directing him towards the sofa.

"Darling." Marius growled.

"Hush. Let the past rest. I wish to hear out what he has to say." Cosette scolded.

Marius gave a huff, doing as he was instructed.

Javert followed her, taking his seat next to her on the sofa.

"This is quiet the home you have here..." Javert started, trying to push off a certain question as long as he could.

"Thank you." Cosette smiled. "Marius helped to build it himself." She bragged.

"He's done more than a fine job on the place." Javert dragged on.

"Yes, he's a great provider for us. He works hard for what we have..." Cosette's smile dropped somewhat.

"Jean would be proud." Javert smiled slightly.

"Yes, he would..." Cosette trailed off. "I wish we knew where he was at... I'd like to send him a letter... Let him know about little Eponine..."

"Eponine, that is what you'll name the newborn? What if it is a boy?" Javert asked.

"No matter. Marius wants she or he to carry the name... But between you and me, I've been thinking of putting Javert in there as well." She whispered, with her smile returning.

"M-my name?" Javert asked surprised.

"Yes of course. That way... Jean and Javert's legacy will live on even when me and Marius are gone." She answered.

"That's very wise of you." Javert complimented.

Cosette smiled shyly. "Thank you..." She paused. "About my father… What have you heard? And why are you looking for him?"

Javert gave a sigh. The questions he dreaded most.

"What I've heard is that he's disappeared these past 3 years. That's all I know of. He's nowhere to be found. At least not here in France. Why am I here? To find him... To see him again... He left one morning; I had no idea where he went... I left looking for him and that's when I was arrested... I never saw him again... I wish to speak to him... It's been too long since I've heard his voice... Seen his face." Javert muttered the ending, choosing not to bring up about chasing the man off that cold snowy night he came to the jail.

"How terrible... My papa hasn't done so well... The last time we seen him... He talked of you when he came to see Enjolras. He talked of how he wished he could get you out... He said you never belonged in there... A man like you? No. You were far too great to be compared to criminals." Cosette replied.

Javert swallowed deeply. Well that didn't make him feel any at ease in the slightest. He belonged every bit in that jail for what he done after seeing the man again.

"Did he say where he was staying at the last time he was here?" Javert asked in hopes of ignoring the jail subject.

"No but he told of moving to England... I do not know if he carried through with it or not. It is not the first. He spoke of those years ago; the night I first met Marius if I recall right." Cosette answered.

"England..." Javert mumbled. "Of course..."

It was no wonder the other officers couldn't find him. He was elsewhere. Yet, what was all those tales of him being seen around the France towns? Where they just taunts in attempts to rile Javert up?

"Do you miss him?" Cosette questioned, like any woman would.

The officer gave a slight shrug, thinking of it. Did he? He couldn't be sure… What did it feel like to miss someone again?

"Yes." He answered simply. "I was devastated to wake up that morning and he not be there..."

"Oh... Well... If anyone can find him, it is you." She attempted at offering hope.

But did Javert need hope? Why was he looking for Jean again?

"_To kill him." _Right. He just had to keep that thought in mind.

The officer said nothing, letting the silence fall.

However, something else caught Cosette's attention.

"They must've treated you so badly..." She softly said, as she ran a slender finger gently across a scar on the officer's face.

Javert flinched, pulling back from her touch. "It's nothing... I'll just say, you learn your place quick when you're the prisoner of authority…"

"I 'am so sorry Javert.. I wish we could've done something.." Cosette frowned, letting her hand drop.

"Do not be sorry. There was nothing anyone could've done." A lie. Jean could've. Why did Javert push him away… Javert still was unsure of that. Was it protection of the man? Was it the fact Javert didn't wish to be seen in such a state by a man that thought so highly of him.. Or, perhaps, Javert was just thinking selfish and wanted to work his own way out.

"I must go." Javert suddenly stated, his thoughts catching up to him, making the air in the house feel like the pits of hell.

"So soon!?" Cosette exclaimed as she stood with him.

"Yes, I just remember… I have to attend a meeting with someone. I have to go, I'll be late." Javert lied, making his way towards the door.

"I'm sure they'll understand. Please, stay awhile." Cosette coaxed.

"I cannot. I have to leave, I must leave now." Javert replied in a panic, opening the door. He was out and the door shut in no time.

"Where'd he run off to?" Marius asked, as he suddenly appeared behind the woman.

"I do not quiet know." Cosette answered, watching as the lawman mounted his horse and rode off.

"Where's Enjolras?" She suddenly questioned, looking around.

"He's upstairs, playing." Marius answered without worry.

"Alright.." Cosette sighed.

"Come love, I'll take you back to bed." Marius encouraged. Cosette gave a nod, placing her hands in his and allowing him to lead her back upstairs.

* * *

A sweet little scene, no? Lol. I think Marius and Cosette would name their kids after Enjolras, Jean, Eponine and Javert.. -Shrug.- Could be wrong but.. It fits here with this! So I went with that. =P

Anyway.. Hope you liked.. Time for me to sleep now, ha.


	3. Chapter 3

Holy crap, it's been so long since I've updated this.. So it seems.. What, two months? Haha. I appreciate the reviews guys and I finally got over my writers block, some so here's another chapter. Hopefully it won't confuse anyone ha.

* * *

The next morning, Javert sat at a local café; sipping on a cup of coffee.

Now Javert has never been one to rely on something to ease his nerves... With the exception of Jean five years ago. But now that man was the very reason he resorted to this one time need for a fix. It was either the caffeine or alcohol and he couldn't drink on his job. A job that he was even more unsure of now.

Javert sighed as a trembling hand sat the cup down, and was run over his slightly longer hair.

He didn't know what he should do, if anything. Something just didn't seem right.

Fuck! Why couldn't Jean just mind his place back then?! And why did Javert chase him away out of frustration; with only a hint of protection?! How he wanted to turn back the hands of time!

That and how he longed to forget the dream of last night that was damned to haunt him…

**(Flashback: )**

Javert gave a sigh as he laid back in his bed.

A day of nothing but useless information. The only thing that was help was Cosette and even she wasn't much.

Then again, Javert did storm out on her. But he had no choice. He had to leave. He felt suffocated as the conversation dragged on.

Even now he felt that as he stared at the other side of the bed... Where he could easily picture his former lover.

Javert missed Jean's beautiful green eyes locked on his blue.. He missed the feel of Jean's hair through his fingers.. He missed Jean's smile that lit up his world.. Most of all, he missed those three words spoken in a sweet and gentle voice that could reach Javert unlike any other.

Javert released a deep breath, turning to face the brownish walls on the opposite side. It offered him no relief.

Thus he shut his eyes tight as he clutched a bundle of blanket close to his chest.

He longed for his dreams to give him a better life, if only for 12 short hours.

Yet, he wasn't even granted that.

"_Javert." A voice called._

"_Go away." Javert growled, choosing to ignore whatever was calling him. It was surely just his mind playing tricks._

"_Javert, my darling, surely you're not going to ignore me.. Or do you really not care?" Asked the voice, as a hand ran down Javert's cheek._

_Javert jumped, sitting up. That was no trick!_

_Javert turned, his gaze landing on the empty side of the bed. "No, you're not here!" Javert immediately began to deny._

"_Oh, I'm here alright." Jean smirked._

"_If you're here.. What about Cosette? She longs to see you.." Javert trailed._

_Jean sighed. "Not the 'I miss you' I was hoping for.." He paused. "I can't allow Cosette to see me like this.."_

"_Like what? You are fine are you not?" Javert asked, reaching out a hand towards the other._

_Just as he came in contact, Jean disappeared; only to reappear at the foot f his bed. "Nuh uh, you're not allowed to touch me."_

"_I-I'm sor-" Javert was cut off._

"_Save it. Whatever you have to tell me can wait until you find me." Jean stated._

"_I don't know if I can… Everyone is giving me useless information." Javert sighed._

_Jean gave a shake of his head as he leaned further over, his hands resting on the foot board. "If you have any love for me in that dark heart of yours, you will find me. With or without the help of others."_

"_I can't. I don't know what I feel.." Javert frowned._

_Jean said nothing, only stared at the man for a moment's time. Then he gave a scoff of 'huh' as he turned, his back now facing the bed._

"_No, wait! Tell me, where should I go?!" Javert demanded._

"_You found me once before, you can find me once more." Were Jean's final words before fading away completely. _

**(Flash back end.)**

Javert gave a rub to his eyes after taking another sip of coffee.

That was just one of the dreams that plagued his mind.

"What's the matter soldier? You look as if you've seen a ghost." The officer from before spoke suddenly, as he took a seat in front of Javert.

"That is none of your business, Etalon." Javert retorted.

"H-how dare you address me by my first name?!" The other questioned.

Javert chuckled. "You forget, I'm above you now. I can call you whatever I wish." He reminded.

Etalon gave a huff. "You won't be above me long if you continue with your gloomy attitude.. Remember, inspector, you have to bring him back before you are free." Etalon smirked, having no faith whatsoever. "Can you do that?"

Javert took a moment to think it through as he sat the cup back down. Then a smirk of his own came t be. "There is no doubt. I'll do better than what the court demands. I'll kill him the moment I see him. I have no ties to that man. He is nothing." Javert answered, assuring.

"We will see, Inspector, we will see." The other officer replied as he stood. "Come, we have more work to do."

"I prefer to work alone these days." Javert stated.

"Now, how can I trust you?" Etalon questioned.

"What have you found out from yesterday? We should have enough information to start tracing him." Javert asked, stalling and hoping to change the subject just a bit.

"Uh.. Well, I suppose we have enough." Etalon answered.

"Great. Then you can head towards the Bristol area.. I'll make my way towards London." Javert announced.

"Why London? Nothing points there! It doesn't point anywhere to our neighboring countries!" Etalon fought back. "And as if I'll let you go on your own." He growled.

"You idiot. We can cover more ground if we split up. Doesn't that make sense?" Javert asked, losing is patience with this man. "As for London, it's just a hunch. And what criminal would linger around the same country after so many years on the run.. It's a risk. Valjean knows he's a wanted man by us and that we'll stop at nothing to find him."

"Yeah, but that's what the force is for. Half goes with you, half with me and the rest stay here." Etalon replied.

"That really won't be necessary for just one man. I can find him easily. Regardless, we need to move now. We will only be wasting time." Javert replied.

The other officer gave it a good though before coming to a conclusion. "You go on, I'll catch up." Etalon suggested, testing him.

If Javert longed to go on his own, he should enjoy the head start.

Javert of course caught onto the attempt at a trick. Yet, he had those of his own.

"Yes, that is right. I best be on my way." Javert replied, as he stood from his chair.

"Expect back up in London a little after you get there." Etalon stated.

Javert gave a nod. "I'll be expecting them." He assured. "Remember, your place is in Brighton." Javert stated, as he made his way to the door.

He left the café, leaving Etalon behind with his thoughts.

He mounted his horse and started out down the road.

* * *

That night, when Javert had carried through with a plan he's had since this morning, he laid back in the bed of some inn.

It was expensive but he talked the keeper into deceiving the law, given they were to come his way. He doubted that anytime soon, for he talked some poor soul into switching clothes out with him and taking his horse to where he instructed. He bribed the man into agreeing to go where he told, to lead Etalon on a dead end chase. That would by him time.

After last night, Javert didn't' believe Jean was in some foreign country. No, he believed he was still here and tomorrow he would cautiously go out and pay old stomping grounds a visit.

But for now he would rest, and let worry of Etalon go. The man was probably on his false journey this very moment, with the police force trailing right behind him.

Javert smirked at that. No one could out smart Javert, except Jean.. His sweet Jean..

Javert then gave a sigh, burying his face further into his pillow. He was missing the man, missing him bad.

This was no longer about him going to find Jean only to kill him. This was about finding Jean, and running away from it all, going someplace new; far away.

Javert loved his place in the force, he loved his job, and he has since day one. It's the one thing he worked his hardest in, gave his all to. But Jean was more important. Jean was worth the fight, worth the risk. Javert didn't wish to sound like some little love struck girl but lying here right now, he just longed to smother the man in affection.

No job, no other passion, no other love could change that; not again.. The only way he could forgive himself is when he found Jean.

"I'll find you. I promise, I will…" Javert muttered into his pillow, closing his eyes. He sighed once more, and pushed the negative away, pushed the slight dread - that tried to creep up on him now – away and instead let his mind wonder to what has been and what would be when he found the man.

That was the only way he could relax and find sleep.

* * *

Okay, so that wasn't as good as I wanted it to be lmao. Review, yes? :D I'd love ya lots if you did.. And that helps keep the story going.. You do wanna read the end don't you? :P


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter. :D

* * *

_The day was warm, sunny... Javert was in a field. A field of tall grass, and flowers spread around. He looked about curiously, not knowing where he was._

_"Javert." That voice the officer missed most called out of nowhere._

_Javert's attention snapped to Jean. "Where are we?" He asked._

_"A world of our own... Just for us." Jean smiled, approaching him._

_"What does that mean? Is this really happening?" Javert questioned, unsure anymore._

_Jean sighed softly, before placing a kiss to the man's cheek. "Don't trouble yourself with such thoughts. Enjoy the moment."_

_"I'm scared to." Javert confessed._

_"Oh, darling, why?" Jean asked, those hazel eyes locked on Javert._

_"I don't want this to go away again just as I get comfortable." The older answered._

_"We have to work for what we want Javert. Besides, you turned me away. Just for that, I won't make this easy, inspector." Jean had whispered the last into Javert's ear._

_Javert shivered at the feel of Jean's breath brush against his skin. He gave a shake of his head, fighting off unwanted urges._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't want them to catch you. I was protecting you." Javert defended._

_"Were you, or perhaps you were just angry with me? I was the reason you spend five years locked up... That's what you said."Jean reminded._

_Javert shook his head. "No! Jean, I didn't mean any of that. I just wanted you safe. I swear, I meant none of it." Javert pleaded, panic sitting in._

_"You make a bargain to find me. In exchange for your freedom, you'd take mine... 37425." Jean suddenly growled._

_Javert took a step back. "No, no, no... I lied to them. I want us to run away together, start over." It was new and it was strange, but Javert felt tears coming for the first time in his life._

_"What if I said it's too late?" Jean asked._

_"It's not! God Damnit, I'll make this right!" Javert growled._

_Jean smiled slightly, stroking the man's cheek. His touch was light and felt like a cool breeze against Javert's skin._

_"Find the truth, then you'll find me. Where I really am. But Javert, I assure you that things aren't always what they seem." Jean spoke before backing away._

_"Jean..." Javert called, yet just like before, Jean disappeared, this time fading away with the wind that softly blew._

Javert slowly came out of his slumber. He could feel where tears had dried against his cheeks. He was actually crying... He's never cried before...

Javert wiped whatever tears remained away and pushed the aching of his heart deep inside as he dragged himself out of bed, heading towards the rest room.

He drew a bath as he dwelled on the dream he had. He sighed, stripping down when the bath was ready.

He wished the dreams would leave him alone... With each one, it was harder to fight off the depression. They taunted him, offering him a world better than his reality. A reality he was losing faith in.

That cell, this world... They only made him colder. Jean was his only light, his hope... Where ever the man was.

Javert climbed into the bath, letting the warm water ease his mind and the aches of old injuries.

* * *

After his bath and breakfast, Javert rustled up another horse. One not much different than that he had long ago.

With his new found friend, he was off to the place he once resided, the place Jean once called home.

Javert knew he wouldn't be there but maybe if someone else was there, he could get a bit of information out of them...

A good time later, the man arrived at Jean's old house.

He stopped in front of the gate, giving the place a look over and the memories rushed into is mind, repeating over and over again.

He took a deep breath. He wouldn't run. Not this time.

Javert climbed off of his horse, approaching the door. He knocked several times before it was answered with the question of "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you might know or have known the previous owner of this house." Javert answered, hoping the man before him would.

"Who?" The stranger asked.

"Jean, Jean Valjean." Javert replied.

The stranger gave the name thought, before answering. "Actually, a few years back, a man of that name did stop by wanting to see this place one last time."

Javert's eyes lit with worry at the last of the words. "What do you mean? Do you know where he's at? Why did he say that?" Javert answered, nearly in a growl. He intended on having a calm discussion but those words brung dread into the pit of his stomach and sent him to panic.

"I don't know, to be honest. I'm unsure if he was leaving to another country or what..." The stranger trailed off. "Jean Valjean... He was that escapee, wasn't he? A man that has proved he's above the law." The stranger mentioned.

"Yes... I heard stories the past five years, saying he's out-smarted them all." Javert answered, looking down as the stories he heard in jail rapidly flashed in his mind.

"It's possible he finally turned himself in then." The man stated.

That couldn't be though. Javert would've known... He would've seen the man out working alongside the other prisoners… Alongside him. In the back breaking task of moving rocks from one side to another, and whatever else the law had them do.

"Why are you looking for him anyway, stranger?" The man asked suddenly.

"We uh... Were good friends. But we were separated when he went off to find his daughter." Javert answered, hoping he didn't come off too suspiciously. The other's stare told otherwise though, and that made the lawman nervous.

"Right, well Javert, I hope you can find this 'good' friend of yours. But I haven't seen him since four years time." The man spoke.

Javert's yes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"Jean let it slip when he was here. Said he had made wonderful memories here. Then I heard him mutter that he missed someone by the name of Javert. I can only guess that is you." The stranger mentioned.

Javert felt a sickening coldness sit in. After all he's said, Jean still had missed him? He wondered if that held true now.

"Don't worry. I don't care what people do and who it is with." The stranger stated, giving a smirk that made Javert unsure of the words.

"Well, thank you Misuer, for the information. I'll be going now." Javert turned, going to make his way out.

"Good luck Javert. I hope you find your friend." The man spoke again. Javert said nothing.

The lawman mounted his horse and rode off.

The man's knowledge of him.. Of him and Jean made a chill run down his spine.

* * *

The day went on like this, him going to different places, asking different questions; all the while he avoided the law that remained in town. The last thing he needed was to deal with them..

But now, the day was over. He returned to the inn he was staying at and was getting ready for bed. Ready for another night of tauntful dreams.

Tomorrow he'd make one last stop. A stop to a place he didn't much care to visit. But if anyone was to actually know something about jean, it would be them.

* * *

Hm.. I wonder what these dreams mean.. What is this gonna lead to? Who's Javert going to visit next, will he find said truth and get his Jean back? We'll see in time! Have a feeling this is close to being wrapped up haha.

Review please! I love reviews! :D


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Javert had been going around town, looking for two specific people.

Close to the evening, he found them...

Up to their same old tricks of scandaling people out of money on the streets were Thenardier and his wife. Javert hadn't seen them in years, yet they were just as revolting as he remembered.

He climbed off of his horse and upon approaching them, the sweet words were said and the attempts to steal random articles of clothing away from him.

Javert growled and grabbed a hold of Thenardier by the throat as he slammed him against a building wall.

"I'm not here for your petty tricks. Save them for the poor bastards who are foolish enough to believe them." He warned, his glare dangerous.

"Information doesn't come cheap." Thenardier spoke, refusing to give up just yet.

Javert tightened his grip. "I won't waste my money on the likes of you. You'll tell me what I wish to know in exchange for life, for the freedom you have." Javert stated, voice firm. "I know of what you do and I'll turn you in without second thought. Understood?" He asked.

Thenardier gave only a nod, unable to find his voice. He was starting to find it difficult to breathe under the man's grasp.

Javert released him, taking a step back.

"Wait, I know you." Madame Thenardier spoke, leaning in closer to Javert, for a better look.

Javert turned his glare to her, raising an eyebrow.

"You're that officer.. Javert." She brung a hand up to stroke his cheek. "Oh dear, those years spent in jail have been cruel to you." She sighed softly, running her thumb over the man's scar that was just under his right eye.

Javert flinched, took hold of her wrist and shoved it away. "The both of you sure know a lot about me. What about Jean? Do you know where he is?"Javert asked, glaring once more between the two of them.

"We keep up with what we read in papers. There hasn't been word of your little lover within five years. Not sense you were locked up." Thenardier spoke.

Javert growled at the statement. It still bothered and worried him that certain people knew of them. How did they even know anyway?

"Oh, don't be worried. Secret's safe with me. I've looked at a few men that way myself." The younger male spoke, earning a punch to his shoulder by his wife.

"Owe!" The man complained.

Javert sighed. He could care less about these two. "Jean, where is Jean!?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"We told you, we haven't heard or read anything." Thenardier stated.

"What I do remember reading though, is that you were sentenced to death. Inspector, how did you weasel your way out of that one?" Madame Thenardier asked.

"I bargained with them." Javert answered, near to the point of strangling them both. He wasn't here to talk about himself.

"You'd fit in good with us Javert." Madame spoke, attempting to wrap her arm around him. Javert stepped away from her.

"You don't know anything, you haven't seen him?" He asked again, as patient as he could.

"Maybe. All it takes is just a small fee, inspector." Madame spoke, rubbing her fingers together.

Javert gave a low growl, as he took what money he had out f his pocket and handed it to the woman who stuffed it in her corset. So much for he wouldn't pay..

"People around town sometimes say they still see him walk the streets at night, see him in crowds.. Then he just.. Isn't there when they look twice." Madame spoke.

"These people wouldn't happen to be friends of yours, now would they?" Javert asked, suspiciously.

The couple looked between themselves before giving a nod.

"Friends that are more than likely drunk when out and about." Javert sighed.

"Or," Thenardier started, only to be interrupted by his wife who gave him a shake of her head, warning him not to speak.

"Another useless trip." Javert took a deep breath. He was growing tired of these dead ends.

"I'll just.. Be on my way." He stated, heading back to his horse. He ignored the couple's words as he mounted the beast and rode off.

Like everyone else, they didn't help. They didn't make any sense.

"Why wouldn't you let me tell him what else we've heard?" Thenardier growled to his wife when the officer rode off.

"Because, I couldn't break his heart like that. Besides, we don't know if the rumors are true." Madame hissed.

"You've grown soft on the man we use to hide from." Thenardier gave a roll of his eyes.

"I've always had a soft spot for true love. Now, come on. Let's get back to work." She ordered, before dragging him off to attempt another scam on a stranger.

* * *

"That bastard! He lied to me!" Came the yell of Etalon.

He didn't even make it near the border of France before he caught onto the decoy, and Javert's scheme.

"I knew he was up to something! We have to go back right away!" The raven haired ordered.

"What do we do with him sir?" One of the officers asked, holding onto the man that had been used as a decoy."

"Take him under arrest!" Etalon yelled. "And whoever else you find that's spoken to him… But you leave Javert to me. I'll make that snake wish he never saw the light of day again!" Etalon's glare on them was dark and fierce. His green eyes were lit with anger.

"Don't slack, we have a lot of wasted time to catch up on! I won't let him get away." Etalon growled, before giving a kick to his black stallion's sides, urging the creature into a fast gallop.

He was furious and he would stop at nothing too hunt Javert down and take him out. Then, then he would have the glory of turning in a traitor once more and finding the famous Jean on his own. The credit would be all his, the fame in this town would be his and that gave him something to smirk about.

* * *

Javert returned to the inn, drew a bath when in his room and breathed a sigh when his body was submerged in the warm water.

Although it relaxed his muscles, his mind still raced, like it has been for so long now.

His thoughts started to back when Jean visited him in jail. Then it went to his time spent these past five years.. The beatings, the harsh words thrown at him and how he got his scar even when he put up a fight against a guard armed with a knife.

Fighting was useless he knew back then but even he had his moments in time of where he lost himself and they pushed him to his breaking point.

Then he thought about what he's been doing recently..

None of it added up.. His dreams, the people.

Javert sighed. There was no one else to go to. The strangers knew nothing and what Javert was told didn't help.

In fact, he was told gave him such an uneasy feeling. He's never felt a nervousness so strong before. But this was to the point of where he wasn't sure if he wanted to get to the bottom of this.. Find out said truth Jean spoke of in his dream.

Not to mention, Etalon wouldn't fall on his trick too long. He had to worry about staying clear of the young and cocky lawman as he attempted to find his former lover.

And that would make things all the more harder, again.

* * *

Tried to make that one a bit longer, lol.

Oi, Javert, these people aren't any help to ya, are they? I promise the answer is coming soon! If that tricky cop doesn't catch up to you.

Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Night.

Javert was wondering the streets, looking for any sight of the man he once knew.

From what the Thenardiers said, along with others he's asked, he decided he'd stay out tonight to see if it was true.

If they were right, if the conclusion he came up with was the answer; he already knew it was over and his hope was for nothing, his freedom was for nothing but for once in his life, he hoped he wasn't right.

But even if he was, there was one thing he couldn't figure out. If he was right then how come the force continued to hunt down Jean? Where they just stupid or was the people's information false…

Javert sighed as the rain started to fall and he continued down the currently quiet street.

Then suddenly he heard a scream echoing from one of the alley ways and an all too familiar voice.

"Where is he? Where is Javert?!" Etalon's question was just as loud as the previous scream.

Javert kept his distance, praying the officer didn't see him.

"I don't know… I haven't spoken to anyone by that name! I swear!" The stranger pleaded, Etalon's sword pointed at his throat. He was backed against the wall as piercing green eyes held a glare on him.

Only when Etalon heard the click of horse shoes in the distance did he look away.

Javert's eyes locked with the younger's briefly, before Javert forced his horse into a gallop forward.

Etalon gave a growl, chasing after him after he sheathed his sword. The stranger no longer mattered but Etalon's officers would take care of him.

"You're not escaping me, you traitor!" Etalon yelled, continuously digging his spurs into his stallion, not caring what injury it might inflect on the animal.

Soon the stallion was caught up to Javert. Etalon reached out, grabbing at Javert.

Javert gave a growl as he barely kept out of reach.

"I've done nothing wrong! I'm trying to find him and I can't do that with you bothering me!" The older exclaimed.

"That's a lie you sly son of a bitch!" Etalon yelled, before doing the most daring thing yet.

The raven haired carefully stood in the hoses saddle, keeping himself balanced.

"What the hell?!" Javert asked, rather surprised.

"I have tricks of my own inspector!" Etalon chuckled darkly, crouching down slightly, getting ready to lunge at the man.

However, just as he done so, Javert pulled his reins to the left and went down the closest ally way. Etalon instead hit the ground.

"You bastard!" The younger screamed when Javert had stopped just in the entrance of the alley way. Etalon stood, holding the arm that just so happened to break his fall.

Javert simply turned, galloping off in the opposite direction.

"You better run Javert! Run and pray I don't find you again!" The raven haired yelled just as the other officers rode up.

He ignored their attempts to help and he went to retrieve his horse.

…..

"You don't understand, I need one more night… Just one more night!" Javert growled, now back at the inn.

"You stayed the time you paid for, now you must leave." The keeper reminded.

"I promise, I'll have the money tomorrow. I just need another night." Javert persisted.

"No money, no room." The other refused to give up.

Javert sighed. "Very well then." He turned without another word, making his way out once more.

The rain that now poured down was as chilling and lonesome as ever..

Javert climbed onto his horse, leading it down the deserted road, and he wished he had Jean there, sitting behind him and holding onto him like that night five years ago, when he brung the man back from the hospital…

Javert could just feel the man's arms around him again… But that was only his imagination, as everything else has been; so he started to believe suddenly.

For the first time, Javert was close to just giving up but then, those words of Jean's continued to echo in his mind… Of finding the truth… And he couldn't bring himself to quit.

"I won't rest until you know… Until you find me." The words suddenly echoed through the rain.

Javert didn't bother to look up. It was Jean's voice but he thought he was merely imagining it… After all the dreams, he simply just thought his own mind was getting the better of him.

So, Javert kept his gaze locked on the mane of his horse as the animal walked on through the night.

* * *

By the early morning hours, before the sun had yet to rise, Javert had made his way back to Cosette and Marius' house.

He was sure Marius would be anything but pleased at his arrival again but they were all he had to lean on.

He didn't trust strangers and he certainly didn't want to stay with the Thenardiers.

Javert dismounted his horse, made his way to the door and knocked until a very exhausted and agitated looking Marius answered.

Upon seeing Javert, he gave a growl and attempted to slam the door shut. Javert stopped him however.

"I need a place to rest for the night." The older stated.

"Well it won't be here!" Marius exclaimed in a hiss, not wanting to wake his sleeping child and wife.

"I have nowhere else to go." Javert confessed. "All I ask for is a bath and a night's sleep; then I'll be on my way."

"Why should I? Why should I help the man who once tried to kill me?" Marius asked.

"I was only protecting the one I love… Protecting Cosette's father... You would've done the same thing." Javert sighed. It seemed like his past was just damned to haunt him in every aspect.

"You can't hold that against me." Javert added.

Marius looked down for a moment, giving it some thought. Then he gave a deep sigh. "Very well, come along." He took the man by the wrist, leading him inside and without a word he led him to the bathroom.

"I'll bring a change of clothes to the guest room. It's the second door down on the right." Marius explained. "I expect you to be out before Cosette wakes." He stated.

"Thank you." Javert simply said, as Marius left.

After the bath, Javert retreated to his room for the night and as Marius said, a fresh change of clothes was sat folded on the bed.

Javert didn't bother to get dressed and instead just moved them to the chair in the room.

He then climbed into the bed, snuggling the warm blanket.

The room wasn't much but it sure beat staying out on the rainy streets, feeling lost with no direction.

* * *

Thought I'd add a bit of action there. Sorry if this is seeming dull, I'm trying to stretch it out as long as I can lol.

Let me know what you think. :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'd like to thank Carla Balsinha, Ariadne, and N811 for their wonderful reviews and keeping the story going! You guys are simply awesome!

* * *

Later that day, Javert woke up to the sound of feet pattering down the hall and into what he assumed was Cosette and Marius' room.

Javert slowly rose up, and with a yawn and a rub to his eyes, he shook the remaining feel of tiredness away.

He then got up, got dressed and left the room, hoping to leave before Marius was up and could lecture him on how he should've been gone by now.

He quietly went through the house, thinking he had successfully avoided those who stayed here. Yet, just as his hand was on the door, he heard his name called by none other than Cosette.

"Javert, what are you doing here?" She asked, curiously.

The man turned to see her, standing at the end of the stair way with the child on her hip.

"I uh..." He cleared his throat. "I needed a place to stay for the night. Marius offered me the guest room but I must be on my way now." Javert explained.

"Nonsense, stay. I'm about to start preparing breakfast, you can join us if you like." Cosette offered.

"Are you sure you should be working around the house?" Javert asked in concern for the unborn child she carried. He'd never admit but, he had a soft spot for children.

"It will be fine." Cosette assured. "Marius usually does most of the work now but I thought I'd let him sleep a little later today. He seemed awfully tired."

"Very well." Javert then followed her to the kitchen. He offered his help to her but she denied and insisted he sit down and relax, as a guest should.

So, Javert took his place at the table, watchin as she cooked.

"Have you found anything out about my father?" Cosette asked suddenly and Javert tensed under the question.

"I visited others and they weren't much help… I got one more person on my mind but…" Javert trailed off, swallowing deeply. "I was hoping I could avoid him. Yet he's the only one left." Javert sighed, detesting the very thought of where he was to go next.

"Who?" Cosette asked curiously.

"I'd rather not say." Javert answered, unsure if it would be best for her to know or not. Cosette said no more though and there was a silence for some time.

"If I could go back, I'd change it all." She spoke.

"Why?" Javert raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have left. That's why Jean left the house and when you in a sense think about it, that's the reason why you got caught." Cosette said, as she finished preparing everything for the breakfast.

"Cosette, don't think like that. You followed your heart, got the life you deserve. I wouldn't change that outcome no matter." Javert's attention then went to the little boy in a chair opposite of him. "You got the little one, got the husband of your dreams, and that I'm happy to see."

Cosette glanced over her shoulder, at the both of them and smiled softly. "Thank you."

Javert only nodded and let the woman continue her cooking in silence.

* * *

Marius had just woken up. He first checked the room that Javert had been in and was rather pleased to see it empty.

To his current knowledge, the man had left. So, he strolled to the kitchen, where he knew Cosette would be.

"Good morning darl-what the hell are you still doing here?!" Marius questioned, in a state of surprise that the older was still in his house, at his table; having breakfast served to him by his wife!

"Calm down Marius, I asked him to stay for breakfast." Cosette said, as she went to fill hers and Marius' bowls. Their son was already chowing down on his.

"I'm just not comfortable with him being here." Marius hissed. "Especially after that officer came looking for him."

Cosette glared at her husband.

Javert's attention snapped on him that instant. "What did he say?!" He demanded to know.

Marius ignored him for a second's time as he went to sit at the end of the table.

"He said you betrayed the force and that anyone who has association with him will be arrested. I was able to convince him that we haven't seen you in five years. That won't do us any good will it if you keep showing up."

"I had no where else to go." Javert stated firstly. "That aside, I'm working on finding out where Cosette's father is. Etalon, he disapproves of my reasons."

"What reasons would those be?" Marius asked as he started on his food.

"You know as well as I do, what they are, Marius." Javert stated.

"I still don't think its right." Marius remarked.

"Every man is entitled to their own opinion. But, we should never let a past heart ache influence how we think." Javert spoke, calm and collected.

Marius shifted in his seat, as he cleared his throat. He was uncomfortable under the man's words and that was easy to see.

"What does he mean Marius?" Cosette asked.

"It's nothing." Marius answered.

Javert leaned back in his seat, his arms crossing over his chest. "Of course. I'm just stating that one shouldn't use their own hurt to judge another."

Marius had his fingers clenched around the spoon he held. "I never told him." He hissed through his gritted teeth. "He never knew because it was wrong. Besides, I was merely an ignorant man. Such sinful thoughts faded when I saw Cosette, the love of my life." Marius stated.

Javert gave it some thought before sighing. "Perhaps Jean was mine… We sometimes must decide; shall we go down the road society lays out for us or shall we follow our hearts? For once, I have chosen the latter." Javert explained, as he stood. "I best be on my way now."

"But, you haven't touched your breakfast." Cosette stopped him, choosing to over look what was said between him and Marius, for now.

"That's alright Cosette, I must be going. Etalon could show any given moment and I don't want to risk danger to either of you." He pushed his chair under the table. "Thank you, for allowing me as your guest." He added, as h made his way out.

He went to retrieve his horse from the yard, mounted the animal and rode off.

His next stop was a dreadful on that had already gave him a sense of uneasiness and emptiness.

But he had to do it. It's the only thing his dreams added up to, the only thing that made sense.

"The truth is in my grasp. I can feel it." Javert muttered to himself as he continued forward.

Meanwhile, as Javert made his way down the street, Etalon caught sight of him but rather than chase the man, he quietly followed Javert. This time, he used the alleyways as his cover.

He'd be damned if he let last night stop him.

* * *

Hm, what'll happen next?

Who's Javert going to see, and will Etalon get to him before he arrives at the place?

Stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks my readers, for the reviews. :D

* * *

Javert stopped outside the only other place he could think of, and he swallowed the lump in his throat in hopes of fighting off his uneasiness.

In the front of the building laid coffins and caskets and the sign above it spelled no other than the title of 'undertaker'.

Javert took a deep breath as he dismounted his horse.

He took his time to enter the dreary place and when he did, he felt like running right back out. Yet he couldn't do that. He had to carry through with this.

"Hello, is anybody here?" He asked, as he made his way to the counter. No one responded at first, so he was about to ask again.

"Can I help you sir?" Suddenly a man asked, stepping out of the shadows of the hall way.

Creepiness aside, Javert cleared his throat to ask what was on his mind. "Did a man by the name of Jean Valjean come in here within the past 5 years?" He asked to the older male.

"Not since three years." The man answered. Javert's heart dropped. What was Jean even doing here in the first place?

"Why?" Javert asked.

"I don't give that information out to just anyone." The undertaker stated and Javert had to think quickly.

"I'm his bother." Javert stated. The older raised an eyebrow. He didn't buy it but needless to say, he'd play along for reasons of his own.

"Alright, come with me." The undertaker directed him to follow as he made his way into a room where he took his clients to talk.

He sat on the sofa, and patted the seat next to him. Javert sat by him.

"Three years ago Valjean came into talk with me. To talk about a funeral…" The man was interrupted.

"For who?!" Javert wasn't so sure he wanted to know.

"Himself." The undertaker answered, and Javert felt the numbness and shock hit him like a brick.

"He came in, talking of how he felt he didn't have much time left. He wanted to get everything set up." The older added.

"Is…" Javert had to once again swallow his emotions down. "Is he-" The undertaker didn't allow him to continue, seeing his struggle.

"Deceased?" The older asked, looking up at Javert. "Yes."

Javert was hit with a mix of feelings, feelings he's never experienced before. The emptiness and sorrow suddenly ran through him and he felt like leaving now more than ever. Yet he had to stay. There were questions still needing to be asked.

"Why doesn't anyone know? Why are the police still looking for him?" Javert asked, as calmly as he could manage.

"He didn't' want anyone to know. He thought it'd be easier that way." The undertaker spoke.

"That…" Javert growled at first but couldn't bring himself to say the rest. No, he just couldn't cuss the man he once loved.

"His headstone is unmarked and the funeral was anonymous." The older said.

"Still, the force; somehow they should have knew! And his daughter, Cosette…" Javert couldn't comprehend it.

"He didn't want to trouble his daughter – he said. As for the force, they came eventually. They asked, I lied. It was a request of Jean's. I don't know why. I guess he wanted to deceive them even after death, for whatever he done." The undertaker answered.

Javert gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah… That sounds like something he'd do…" He trailed off, forcing his deeper emotions away.

"He also mentioned an office he said he spent his time with. Said if he came looking, for me to tell him where the grave lies. The man seemed awfully important to him." The undertaker spoke, and Javert felt his stomach tighten.

Despite all he said that night, Jean still talked of him; still loved him… With that, he begun to think of the what if's. Like, what if he didn't force Jean away that night… Or better yet, if he'd stayed in the damn house and waited for the man.

This is where he thought emotion was useless! It always screwed things up in some way or another. He felt it was his fault, at the least Jean didn't have his company long after his foolish attempts of protecting the man.

"Javert, I know you're no brother to him. You're no family at all. You're the man he spoke so highly of. Although you're a bit more beat up, I can still tell from the description he gave." The older man stated.

Javert sighed. "Correct."

"I know. It's like I said, his grave is unmarked. It is at the far end of the cemetery. It's the last in the row." The undertaker directed.

Javert then took hold of the man's hand, shaking it. "Thank you for the information. I have to go now." He said, in a rush. He still had to find that grave. Otherwise, he still wouldn't feel at ease and he was sure the dreams wouldn't stop either.

The undertaker merely nodded in understanding. "Be careful out there. Danger is where we least expect it." He then warned, as if knowing something Javert didn't.

Javert took the words into consideration but reassured the man he'd be fine. Then he made his way out.

It all made since now! What the Thenardiers said, what others have said. The undertaker's words were the missing piece. Now he just had to find the grave…

"Hello, old friend." Javert stopped dead in his tracks at the voice.

"Etalon…" He growled, turning to face the officer who stood in the alleyway between the undertaker's shop and another building.

"I didn't appreciate what you did last night. It wasn't very nice." The younger stated.

Javert glanced down to the arm that was in a restraint. "I thought you'd learn your lesson by now." Javert remarked.

"Cocky bastard, aren't we?" Etalon growled.

"I'm sure you'd know how that is." Javert stated, before he turned once more, heading towards his horse.

"Stop right there! We aren't done here." Etalon ordered.

"I'm done here. Valjean's dead. There is nothing more for me to do here." Javert stated, trying to act as carless as he could.

"Well, isn't that a shame?" Etalon could care less himself. "You're still a traitor. You're still under arrest!"

"For what?!" Javert asked.

"You weren't going to bring him in. If he was alive, you were gonna run off with him. Regardless, with no Valjean, you have nothing to justify your freedom. We most certainly can't just free a criminal, it would set a bad example." Etalon smirked.

"You don't know a damn thing about what I and Jean had!" Javert yelled, growing impatient and defensive.

"I know Javert, that you have never showed interest in anyone. All you cared about was yourself. Then you met Jean and became infatuated with him. He was clever, cunning and could escape even you. He had your full attention. You burned for someone you thought you could never have but, you eventually got him. Yes, Javert, you were captured by the criminal yourself!" Etalon laughed sinisterly.

"And how do you know this brat!?" Javert asked, ready to just lunge at him and choke the bastard.

"I've done my research. Heard what the other officers had to say. I know all about you." Etalon kept his cocky smirk.

"That is the past! He is dead now and there is nothing you can hold against me!" Javert fought back.

"Oh yes there is lover boy. Upon you being a criminal yourself, you haven't properly served your sentence for your crimes. Javert, you will be taken to the guillotine this very day!" Etalon yelled in excitement.

"Like hell I will!" Javert retorted, before heading to his horse. He mounted the animal quickly and rode off.

"Oh no you don't!" Etalon growled before going to retrieve his own horse from the alleyway and chasing after the man.

Yet, Javert had been able to escape the man's sight with his head start.

"No matter, I know where you're going, you sly snake." Etalon smirked again, bringing his horse to a walk as he headed towards the cemetery.

* * *

Awe, poor Javert!

Couldn't help myself. Since Jean dies in the movie, I figured it was fitting to have a similar thing in my fanfiction.

But oh, what will happen to Javert now? Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

My final installment... I just know everyone's going to kill me for this one. -Bars the windows and doors for safety-

...

That aside, hope it's a good wrap up to this story! :D

Enjoy.

* * *

Javert stopped at the cemetery, and climbed off of his horse quickly.

He ran inside the gate, running to the far end of the cemetery as he was directed by the undertaker. He found the headstone at the end on the left side. It was unmarked, with only the person's date of birth and death, as well as a poem engraved under it.

Javert stared down at the headstone for a moment, and then kneeled before it, taking a deep breath.

"Oh Jean…" Javert trailed off, running his fingers over the cool marble. There was so much he wanted to say, yet the words had suddenly became scrambled.

"I'm here… And I don't know what to say…" He chuckled low. "I never was one with words…"

At that, he felt a hand run down his cheek, caressing gently and Javert looked up to see Jean there, sitting on the headstone and smiling down at him.

"Nonsense... You've always said the perfect thing." The younger assured. "Now tell me, what troubles you? You've found the truth, found me. There is no need for anymore worry."

Javert sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what darling?" Jean asked.

"For chasing you away. I didn't mean a word I said. I was just looking out for you." Javert spoke.

"You should've trusted me. I could've gotten you out. I knew my way around the law." Jean replied, thinking. "But, I also should've been happy with you and not left that morning to seek out Cosette."

"I was a fool for not staying…" Javert muttered, at his own choice to leave. "I've missed you… I didn't think I could miss anyone but God the loneliness has hit me hard."

Jean offered a soft smile. "You don't need me to complete your life. You're strong Javert, you can live for yourself."

"I don't want to anymore… The only thing that kept me going in jail was the thought I might see you again… I have nothing else left." The older let his head drop.

"How do you think I felt? Your words crushed me. All I wanted was to turn back time and change it all. Because whether you had lied to me or not, I loved you and I wanted to feel you next to me again." Jean reached down, placing his fingers under Javert's chin, forcing their gaze to meet again. "But we can't turn back death. You have to accept that fact and move on with your life now."

Javert frowned. "What if this is all a dream? Maybe I'll wake up and this whole thing would've never happened…" How he hoped so.

"Oh, sweetheart, I wish I could promise you that but reality is reality." Jean stated, leaning in to place his forehead against Javert's. "So pick yourself up and carry on."

Javert backed away. "I can't! Don't you understand it?! You meant more to me than my own life… I was just too scared to show it."

"This is unlike you… I wish I could've seen such a passionate side when I were with you." Jean spoke.

"I'm terribly sorry…"Javert whispered.

Jean was just about to say something until he looked over Javert's shoulder, and seen a young man approach.

"Be safe." Jean warned, not trusting the vibe he got. It was as if the officer had a dark spirit lurking within him.

Before Javert could respond, Jean had faded into the air.

"My, my inspector, that didn't take long. Bravo! Not only have you uncovered the truth for me, you led me straight to his grave. You talented bastard!" Etalon laughed.

Javert wiped the tears that threatened to fall away, before standing, facing the man with a look of coldness.

Etalon had his sword drawn and pointed at Javert in no time, keeping him at bay.

"Enough of this foolishness!" Javert shouted.

"Yes, I agree. So, if you'd be so kind as to juts com with me, this will be settled once and for all." Etalon spoke.

"I refuse to go back with you, to be humiliated in front of some crowd before my head is chopped off like a diseased animal. That death is not for me!" Javert yelled.

"Stubborn queer, you don't have anywhere else to go. You're trapped!" Etalon roared with a dark laughter.

Javert's eyes narrowed; there was no way out; that was truth. With just the slightest of movement, Etalon had the sword pointed at him. There was no way out.

"Look at you. Another one blinded by power… This isn't the man I remember working with." Javert retorted.

"I spent too long living in your shadow inspector! Working under you! I'm finally above you and I'll be damned if I start working for you again!" Etalon yelled.

Javert gave a growl. "Then let's compromise. You can have my rank."

Etalon laughed again. "Oh dear, no. I don't compromise with the enemy. It's you, or it's me and Javert, it isn't gonna be me." The raven haired smirked. "You're not my Jean. I won't let you cost me my job, and life."

"It doesn't have to end like this!" Javert fought.

Etalon gave a shake of his head. "Oh, but it does. Justice, inspector. Have you forgotten what that's like?" The younger asked but he gave Javert no time to reply. "Besides, nothing would please me more than to see your tainted blood on that blade!" He laughed again.

Javert stared at him, as he though. Then he sighed, coming to terms with his only option. An option that was his, where Etalon wouldn't get to decide.

"You want my blood on a blade? Very well then!" Javert took hold of the other's sword and gave a jerk, impaling himself with it.

"No, you bastard!" Etalon growled, attempting to pull the sword back but Javert kept the weapon lodged in his stomach, pushing it in deeper despite the paint.

The former inspector gritted his teeth, before giving a chuckle; of which brung him to cough up blood. "Men like you can never change…" Javert muttered.

Etalon gave a jerk back, withdrawing his sword from Javert. "You son of a bitch!"

Javert smirked. "I wasn't g-going to let y-you get what you w-wanted… At least this way… I d-die next to him." Javert remarked.

"I hope you burn in hell with your little lover!" Etalon screamed in anger.

"Yeah… Well, w-we'll be waiting for y-you." Javert smiled simply as the blood ran down the corners of his mouth and poured out of the wound to his stomach and cut from his hand. He was now leaning back against Jean's head stone, feeling his consciousness fade more and more by the minute.

Etalon growled, sheathing his sword, before reaching down to grab Javert by the shirt and jerking him close with his good hand. "In the end Javert, justice was served to the traitor and that's all that matters."

Javert smirked once more. "That's where y-you're wrong again."

Etalon glared into the man's blue eyes that were becoming lifeless, before throwing him back against the headstone. "You disgust me!"

Javert barely heard the man's words. He was finding it hard to focus now and his vision was starting to blur.

Just as Etalon was about to speak again, he heard voices of his fellow offices approaching. He turned, just as they were entering the cemetery.

"Christ, what have you done Etalon?!" One of the men asked.

"Served him his justice." Etalon smiled darkly.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to the judge? To the other officers?! We were ordered to bring any traitors in alive!" The other growled.

Their voices became faint to Javert. His time was short.

Javert took a deep breath, as his eyes started to shut.

"I told you… Be careful." Jean's voice rang through the man's ears. He could hear the younger clear as day.

"C-couldn't let him h-have me…" Javert muttered under his breath.

"How reckless of you darling…" Jean sighed softly.

Javert opened his eyes once more, to see Javert standing over him.

The younger smiled down at his lover as he reached out a hand to him. "Come inspector Javert, heaven is waiting for you… I'm waiting for you."

Javert extended his hand and finally, he could touch Jean; feel him. The man didn't fade away any longer.

To those around him, he was reaching out to thin air, but yet Javert finally got to feel his hand in Jean's again.

"I'm ready… I'm ready to be with you, from here on out." Javert replied.

"Then relax, and trust in me to guide you." Jean instructed, tugging on Javert's hand.

Javert didn't fight the warm embrace off any longer. He allowed Jean to lead his soul of its pained vessel.

"I've missed what it felt like to touch you." Javert admitted, running a hand down the side of Jean's face.

"Oh Javert, you have no idea how much I longed for that." Jean smiled, pulling Javert in for a kiss. The older gladly returned it. After five years, he wouldn't dare hesitate.

"Are you ready to leave this world of unrighteousness?" Jean asked, when he had pulled away.

"For so long I have been." Javert replied.

Jean took the man's hand back in his, and led him away from the cemetery. The two faded into the air, bringing along a gentle breeze; of which went unnoticed to the officers still bickering with Etalon over what had just happened.

* * *

So touching! I originally planned Etalon choosing to kill Javert but I think Javert taking his own life while at Jean's grave is far better and a bit romantic.

Thank you for reading and reviewing my wonderful readers! -Bows to you all- You're awesome!

...

Uh, so the stories over... -Starts to panic- What am I gonna do now? I have no idea, lol... Go crazy...

Nah, I still got Another Day Another Destiny. :D Where Jean and Javert are alive and well.

However, if you have a suggestion for another story, or even just a one shot, you can PM me and we see what happens.


End file.
